This Night
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: At Christmas, the saying "It's not what you know, it's who you know," can take on a positive light. Shine on! Lupin/Tonks


Nymphadora Tonks, powerful Auror, though clumsy at times, basked over the fact that she had Christmas Eve off. Last year, the office's workload stranded many of them to at least five when the office closed at four. Being a member of Dumbledore's "Order of the Phoenix" meant she never really had a day off when it came to the "constant vigilance" everyone was to obtain (as told by Alastor Moody), but that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying her favorite holiday. True, darker days were approaching, had they not set upon them now already, but if one stops enjoying what they once loved, then evil forces have already won half the battle.

Tonks wandered through Hogsmeade in search of a final gift. The streets were bustling with cheers, laughs, carols, and the whole she-bang.

"Did you know The Weird Sisters do a cover of Christmas Spell?" Tonks heard someone excitedly ask their friend. She couldn't help the smile; two weeks ago she had seen them in concert and they had sung it live. Hestia Jones, a fellow Auror, bought tickets for the two of them as a gift and because the duo were huge fans.

"If there's one thing I learned at Hogwarts/ It's how to stir a spell/ Out of all the po—" the young Auror sang until an elderly passerby with a tall pile of packages wobbled dangerously and quickly reacting, Tonks grabbed a hold of the pile to steady the man, but he became startled and lurched back. Tonks fell back and was caught by whoever she fell into.

Craning her neck around, Tonks peered into the eyes of Remus Lupin. Even though he had a few faded scars across his cheek, it did nothing to hide his handsomeness. She enjoyed his company; meeting him when she became a member a little whiles back.

"Thanks Remus," Tonks smiled as the man with the packages muttered something that sounded like "Thieves!" and a few curses. "…and to think one would appreciate a kind gesture," Tonks muttered, glaring at the back of the bitter man.

"What brings you here today?" Remus questioned as the two walked off in the opposite direction.

"Just soaking in some Holiday cheer," she smiled. "Oh, and I need to pick up a last minute gift."

"I am here for the same reason, too, actually," he replies with a mirroring smile.

"Ready to fight the crowds for whatever's left?" she teases.

"Glad I have an Auror on my side," he returns.

"By the way, who are you shopping for?" Tonks questioned.

"I wanted to get a gift for Sirius," Remus responded matter-of-factly.

"That cousin of mine," retorted Tonks. "He needs a good kick in the—" joked Tonks.

"He is my best friend after all," Remus responded with a smile. "The thing is, I don't know what to get him," he mused.

"Like I said, a good kick—"

"But can you box it?"

"I might know a spell…" she mused slyly. They were passing a small bookstore when suddenly the duo simultaneously stopped.

"Great minds think alike," Remus said.

"I'll say," she winked. Remus opened the door and a blast of warm air greeted them comfortably. There weren't many people in the nook of a store, but the half empty shelves told them why. The outside may have appeared modern, but the inside told them that time was impenetrable to the classic comforts of a parlor. The rectangular room kept its bookshelves along the long walls and stacked high to the ceiling. This led to the back of the room where a roaring fire sat in a stone fireplace that led north to the chimney. Cushioned chairs were scattered nearby, welcoming all to sample the now not so many books. Nobody sat in those chairs today. On the mantel stood a few pictures of the various owners, one a very small man standing on a stack of books and wobbling dangerously, all the while keeping a smile on his face. He was the previous owner. The owner now, a tall woman with a stern Liberian's expression collected books left precariously and put them in their proper places. She gave a look to the young woman with the red, white and green hair a look that made the books she was about to handle, shiver in fear.

"Yeah, like I left all those books around," Tonks whispered sarcastically as she stood close to Remus. He looked away to conceal his laugher and started perusing the shelves.

"Many people, many tastes," Remus told his companion as he browsed a shelf at eye level. The volumes varied in size, but wore worn covers that suggested they were around for a while and held wonderful information.

"Something for everyone," she agreed as she picked out a textbook sized hardcover and walked over to Remus, just as the man pulled out a small, but thick book with a hard maroon cover that was slightly threading. The cover held no title.

"Well, I'll be," Remus mused as he opened the book and flipped through its pages. The ink of the page seemed to seep away as he flipped.

"That's so eerie," Tonks shivered as she stared at the creepy book.

"The lot of us used to read these stories back at Hogwarts. They're horror stories from the nineteenth century. We especially liked to read them around the common room fire and scare the living daylights out of lesser-than-brave souls," Lupin shared reminiscently.

"I'm pretty sure he would love to see that book again," Tonks smiled and showed him her find. "He may also enjoy learning about his Hippogriff and the many other breeds out there," she suggested holding up the "Amazing Hippogriff: What you need to know and may not have expected."

"That is great also," he complimented as he surreptitiously checked the prices. They were marked down, seemingly for the Holiday and Remus warmed to it; he did not have a lot of money, but made the best of what he had. Remus took the two books and took a last look around.

"By the way, who do you need to shop for?" Remus questioned.

"Since my parents are going on Holiday in Australia, Molly has invited me to spend Christmas with the family. She's going to make a lovely feast at Grimmauld. I thought I'd get a gift for her and Arthur for their hospitality."

"I am going to be spending my Holiday there also," Remus grinned.

"That's great," Tonks smiled back. "So, now you'll definitely have to help me find something."

"I shall assist, but might I suggest that we make it a hospitality gift for the family?"

"I agree," then Tonks eyes went wide in amusement. "I think I might have an idea, too. Now will be the time to need an Auror." Remus looked at her puzzled.

Honeyduke's Sweet Shop was packed to the gills with people of all ages; adults purchasing sweets and gourmet chocolates, children on sugar rushes with arms like tentacles and a few scattered Hogwarts school students decked out in school spirit.

"A nice gift basket or box of chocolates seemed like the plan, but I'm not sure—" Tonks tried to explain over the chaos, while looking around.

"I know where a few things are," Remus responded into her ear. She may have heard half of it, but when she saw him hold out his arm, she hooked hers into his and he led her to the corner near the counter.

"Pretty nifty spell," Tonks commented as they trudged through the crowds to the designated corner.

"Crime doesn't pay," Remus agreed as they watched the teenager's fingers cross themselves and his arms lock behind his back. The pocketed sweets jumped out of his pocket and returned to the shelf. One of the workers went over to the lad and kicked him out.

"He's doing quite the job holding his own," Remus complimented as they and a few other shoppers returned to their own business.

"Holiday security," Tonks smirked. "If only we didn't need it." The gift sets were delightful. The one that caught Tonks's eye was a twelve inch Christmas tree decorated with gourmet chocolates. She went over to it and took one off the shelf and read the tag, "Regenerating Chocolate Tree. Each candy regenerates three times. I'm pretty sure the family will love this; I know I might."

"Always a favorite, they are." The duo made their way to the line to pay. It snaked around the store's displays and occasionally cracked to let a shopper push their way through. When they saw the end of the line, they guessed, they made the caboose. With nothing to do while they waited and line permitted, the two looked at the displays and occasionally picked one up to get a better view of it. Remus stacked colorful ever-changing hard candies into a pyramid and watched the red candy at the top drip onto the lower stacks, kind of like blood. "That's not a very pleasant sight," Remus muttered as he flattened the pyramid.

"Maybe they caught wind of the book you've purchased," Tonks mused comically. "This plant seems to enjoy brighter colors. Remus turned to see a table with mini rose bushes. The one Tonks was gazing at had roses the colors of her festive hair. Raising an eyebrow, Tonks turned her hair into her favorite shade of bubblegum pink. The roses transformed into that glorious shade.

"Fond Shades Roses," Lupin read the small card. "The roses transform their petals to your favorite color of bold choice of wear."

"Why isn't it going mad with all the people in here?" Nymphadora wondered aloud and decided to put the roses to the test. The bubblegum pink changed to lavender; the roses followed. Pale blond followed; as did the roses. Everytime she changed, they changed. A few fellow liners began to watch, wondering what was going on. The quicker she changed; the quicker they changed until the roses burst! Everyone around the bush jumped slightly. Nymphadora looked around. "Opps," she quipped sheepishly.

"Another one!" a man cried a few feet away, going over to the display. When he saw who the cause of the trouble was, he gave a smile. "Tonks, really?!"

"These lines are so bloody long, what's a girl to do?" she replied with her still sheepish smile. "And what do you mean another one?"

"You are the third Metamorphmagus to "test" my roses," he replied, using his wand to replace the petals. The petals turned into Tonks's now lavender hair, paled and hid as buds. Remus laughed. "Bold," was all he could say. She glared at him and turned her back on them, moving with the line. When Remus walked by, the roses turned a royal blue.

"The sun sure does set early in the winter," Lupin told his companion as he took out a pocket watch and checked the time.

"Did you receive the message for seven?" Tonks questioned quietly. He knew what she meant.

"It's five-thirty now. What say, I treat you to a drink at The Three Broomsticks before we head off?"

"I'd say, I'll have to take you up on that offer," Tonks smiled and the duo headed to The Three Broomsticks.

The atmosphere was filled with Christmas spirit there. There was even a gaggle of carolers at a corner booth, singing with great spirit. Remus led them to a small, empty table in the middle of the pub. Three-quarters of the tables were filled. Madam Rosmerta appeared to be in a cheery, though frazzled mood as she made her way around the pub to make sure everything was running in a smooth fashion. Occasionally, she would join in a carol.

"What can I get you?" a much frazzled waiter asked. He did not seem to like the rush.

"What are you getting?" Tonks questioned Remus.

"I will take a red currant rum," Remus replied and Tonks second the order. The waiter was then off, until he saw a hand shoot up and the duo could have sworn they saw the poor man twitch.

"Do you thi—" Remus began, but stopped when a young woman decked in red and white robes stood up on a table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention on this lovely Christmas Eve, I would like to make a small request from each and every one of you!" she projected through the room. Even the carolers had stopped. Perhaps the spirit of the holiday kept anyone from being rude. She continued in her heavy accent. "When the clock strikes midnight this evening, I would love to have a large gathering here in Hogsmeade of everyone who believes we should live in peace and harmony no matter what you are! Witches, Wizards, half-bloods, muggle-born; it does not matter! We should all be able to live in peace and prosperity! If you are with us, show your support tonight by raising your wand to the sky and sending up YOUR light. If you cannot be here, shine bright your light of peace from your location! I want to thank you all for your time!" The petite witch looked around at the crowd as they burst into applause and gave a huge smile as she stepped down from the table. Usually, in a situation where a patron would stand on the table in The Three Broomsticks, they would be asked to leave and send for assistance to get said patron home. In this situation, even Madam Rosmerta was cheering. Remus and Tonks applauded happily.

"What are you d—"

"What are you d—" they simultaneously asked each other and laughed.

"I guess it's settled then," Lupin smiled. The waiter came with their drinks.

A light snow fell over the village of Hogsmeade. Added to the snow already blanketing the ground and various rooftops, windows and ledges, the scene appeared as a snowglobe. Stores were closed, locked and dark. The Three broomsticks stayed open for the occasion. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks apparated to the entrance of the village and could not believe their eyes. The turnout was amazing! There were witches and wizards of all ages, engaging in excited conversation, more song and some were holding gifts in their hands as if to travel after the presentation.

"Oh dear," Tonks muttered suddenly. "I'm afraid through all this excitement I did not get you a gift."

"You spent your Christmas Eve with me. That's a gift to me," Lupin smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. She smiled back, put her arm around his back and they set off to find a place among the crowd. When they found a small space, they kept in their position to conserve body heat and the night just called for togetherness.

The girl with the red and white robes took the spot of a small makeshift stand, looked over the crowd with a beaming smile, held her wand to her throat and began her speech.

"It warms my heart dearly to see the turnout that we have. Even though there is a lot of darkness in the world, I am glad to see a few… well many, actually, many people who support the fight for good. I would like to also thank those of you that had spread the word to others, but I would like to personally thank my little sister Alisarana for organizing the candlelight vigil at Hogwarts for those who have lost their lives in this brave fight this year. Even though fifty points was taken from Hufflepuff (Tonks put a fist in the air) and the lot of them had detention because of that over-bearing, power-hun—"A clearing of the throat was heard near the small stand. "Sorry, I get so angry sometimes. Anyway, in my books, you earn five-hundred points! Umm, yeah, so now as we approach the final minute, I would like to leave this evening with a line from a brilliant Professor, "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light. Thank you!" The woman jumped down and embraced her sister, who had since gotten over her embarrassment.

As the clock tower ticked the last seconds to midnight, everyone had gotten out their wands and held them to the sky. As the clock struck midnight, light erupted from the collection and shot into the sky. It rang bright and true and streams could even be seen in the distance.

If only this collection of light could vanquish the darkness on this early Christmas hour… It is known to those that shared the protest that their community was wide and numerous. There are still good people left in the world; they may be far and wide, but they are there.


End file.
